Friends, Bears, and Black Hair
by Byrdiekins
Summary: Post Avengers/Loki/Avengers/OC With Loki apprehended, the Avengers stumble upon the fiery Lucian, who is unstable with his wily use of magic. He and Loki become friends, and Loki is sentenced to serve SHEILD as punishment for his deeds. Lucian's recruited, and some crazy things go down... Frostiron/Loki-Tony included
1. Introduction of destruction

**Well, my first attempt at an actual fanfiction, with a beloved oc of mine. Don't worry, I know how dreaded those oc pairings are, so I will not put you through the horrors...**

**DISCLAIMER- I own only Lucian, the Avengers and Loki, I regrettably am obliged to inform you, are property of Marvel... How I envy them.**

* * *

-Introduction-

Lovely, a word that was bland in the tall man's mouth. How tasteless, juvenile at best. There was absolutely nothing lovely about the sight before him. Here the man was, Lucian, no last name, for he had no family, growing up in the streets of the cold city of New York. His soft accent, British, seemingly had no place in the mouth of the dark hearted male.

He idly sat on the bench of the cafe that was owned by a man who was being dragged off by an alien of sorts, examining the the crowds that scurried away from the shadowed figures of the strange Chituari. With a smirk, the leather jacketed man stood, snapping his fingers and he seemed to fade. Invisible eyes watching as the Avengers battled the Norse madman, his name apparently Loki, and eventually saved the world.

Oh, how GENERIC of an ending. The man watched in dull interest, a smirk touching his regal features. He was anything but a mere cliche.

Suddenly a car flipped toward him, and with a soaring leap, Lucian barely cleared the vehicle's mass. Now visible again, he let out a heated string of curses, "What bloody oaf would TOSS a fucking _car_ as if there weren't civilians about?!"

The gold eyed man's tirade was interrupted by the primal grunt of the large, green creature before him.

"Hulk smash little angry man, little angry man too annoying!"

Eyes narrowed, the curly haired man hissed in reply, "You know what annoys me you insufferable creature? CAR'S FLYING AT MY DAMN _HEAD!_"

Before Hulk proceeded to smash, a man in frankly horrendous spangled attire stepped in.

"Hey now killer, that wasn't very nice, Hulk is just expressing himself."

Then all Hell broke loose, and Hulk swung at Lucian with the intent to either seriously maim, or kill.

Quick to protect himself, a bright gold shimmer surrounded his fists as he opened them, a protective ward now blocking a very confused Hulk. The other man, Steve Rogers, dove, snatching up Lucian and rolling behind the afore mentioned car. Lucian growled in protest, and was only able to hear Steve politely order Hulk to calm down before a sudden, fatigue assaulted his body. Lights out.

* * *

**Please excuse me if that was short, I hope you all enjoyed this first attempt, the next chapter will be up soon. Reviews and ratings are adored, I hope you guys like me. D:**


	2. Chapter 1 Swagger of a college kid

**Hellooo everyone, as always, I hope you are enjoying my story, I know I am enjoying writing it. 3 Alright, now, let's get this party started. \(-,-)/**

**DISCLAIMER- I only own Lucian, not Loki or the Avengers... ;A;**

* * *

A bright white light shone in the closed eyes of the unconscious Lucian, his body was splayed out in a small, uncomfortable bed.

Panic hit him as he now jolted up in the bed, eyes quickly scanning the room he had been placed in. Strange emblems and the acronym SHIELD were placed here and there, transparent walls revealing a large infirmary, with black suited agents walking down the halls. It took Lucian a moment to see the dark skinned, one eyed man standing in the doorway, looking stoic and rather unimpressed with the man in the hospital bed who now stared at him in confusion.

"Welcome to the Shield HQ, you were collected by one of my team who reportedly saw you utilizing, magic.", the one eyed man seemingly loathed the word, making Lucian all the more wary, "We will be keeping you here to make sure you aren't one of Loki's little henchmen."

Lucian resisted the urge to fling his IV at him, but thought better of it. No, he was no brute, so with a sly smile, he politely inquired, "Now why, sir, do you say that as if I do not have a choice?"

"Because you don't."

There was an intense moment of unsettling glaring on both of their parts, and breaking the stare, a certain billionaire waltzed in.

"Hey Nick, is this the dude who was fucking with Hulk?"

Before Nick could reply, Lucian snarled, "I can assure you, that beast was flinging cars at me for no apparent reason, so my actions were clearly justified.", the black haired man was only answered by a mirth filled laugh.

"Calm down. Your ass already sounds like a certain annoying ass Norse god I happen to know.", a defensive Lucian was thoroughly interrupted by Nick's commanding voice, "Tony, if you ever call me Nick again, your genetalia will be crushed be my boot, got it?"

"Whatever you say, Director Fury.", Tony's confident smile was rather infuriating (pun _totally _intended) to the other man. Lucian, not liking the fact that he was tossed aside in such a rude manner, spoke up, "Now, what do you intend to do with me?" , his silky voice was accented with a shrill sound of defiance. Fury rolled his eye (still can't stop laughing) at his outburst, and simply huffed, "If I find your powers worth it, I'll have you put on our team, to work off all your deeds."

There was a pause, a followed by a scoff of indignance.

"And what, pray tell, have I done to deserve punishment?"

"Don't try and bullshit me, you have charges ranging from assault to destruction, and we can't pull up much info on you, your full name isn't even listed in your records. You are pretty much unknown to us, and with your powers, that is not working in your favor. You have been put in our custody, and with that, at my expense." This information made Lucian livid, "What about my rights?!", and he was answered by Nick's sigh, "I don't give a flying rat's ass. Tony, help him get his shit together, then get his ass into the helicarrier and on the way to the tower."

Before Stark could protest, Nick walked out, leaving two fuming men with two bad tempers.

Lucian sucked in some air, pinching the bridge of his nose, and the full effects of his magical exertion hit him. Tony grumbled to himself, grabbing Lucian's clothes, he tossed them in the gold eyed man's lap, "Get dressed, quick."

"I don't take orders from random people."

"You and Loki are gonna hit it off right away."

"The man who just got his ass handed to him today? I sincerely doubt it."

Tony snorted, and on his way out, clicked a button that made the transparent walls turns into a hospital white, to supply Lucian some privacy.

After Lucian finished, he was walked down to the mess hall, where he refused to eat anything but a salad, much to Tony's amusement.

When they boarded the Helicarrier, Tony strode casually to the command room, Lucian glaring at him darkly as he resentfully followed.

Now, the idiot flourished in, greeting his fellow Avengers with a grand hand gesture, "Hello, my pretties, meet Lucian.", well, simple enough.

Lucian stepped forward, hands neatly folded behind his back as he was introduced. Of course, Tony told him about everyone, and the golden eyed man had his eye trained on Banner, seemingly mild mannered at the moment.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you..."

Steve walked up, happy as a clam, "Nice for us to properly meet, I'm Steve."

"Natasha."

"What's up? I'm Clint."

"I am Thor, friend."

"I'm Bruce, sorry about our first encounter, the other guy isn't a social butterfly."

Lucian nodded, only to have an arm thrown around his shoulder, "Yep, we're the Avengers."

"Get off, you insufferable drunkard."

The whole group was staring at him now, with Thor asking in suspicion, "Loki?"

And, he cracked.

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH THAT MAN."

Tony didn't pay mind, actually snorting with laughter, "You mad bro? Puh-lease, I got the swagger of a college kid."

Just then a strawberry blonde walked in, "Tony, shut up."

"Yes Pepper."

Bruce stared at the scene in slight awe, "I can't help but wonder how she does that..."

Shaking Stark off, the golden eyed man nodded in elegant agreement, "Banner, I could not agree more..."

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if it went too slow. D,: Reviews will fuel my muse. 3**


	3. Chapter 2 Soul Sisters

**Oh my, someone is following this... I know, it sounds desperate, but I am elated, being that, even though I have written all my life, this is my first time having it displayed. 0.0; Sorry if I get rather, umm, away with celebration.**

**DISCLAIMER- I only own Lucian, not Loki or the Avengers. (Damnit Tom Hiddleston, you only made him more appealing.)**

* * *

"HA- YOU EVEN BARE YOUR TEETH LIKE HIM TOO!"

Lucian was at the end of his wits.

Clint kept poking, poking, poking. The dull archer was wearing his patience thin, and rapidly, too. The young man indeed had his teeth bared in a snarl, eager to get this man off, he lifted his left hand, waving his index finger in what seemed to be an innocent action.

It seemed innocent, until Barton squawked (badumm, tch) in surprise as he was lifted off his seat. Lucian's snarl morphed into a mischievous grin.

"I'll put the hawk down if he quits pecking."

Thor, mouth occupied by a battalion of fallen pop tarts, (Odin, may the little pastries make it to Vahalla safely) watched in terror. Mjolnir flew into his large, vice like grip as he now sized the thin man up, "Lo-Lucian, put down Barton. Now. This is unsafe."

Eyeing him distastefully, the man sighed, waving his thin hand in an elegantly practiced flourish, dropping a now pissed Clint unceremoniously on the floor.

"It was just a bit of fun, really."

The Thunder God stared now, silently wondering if Loki had ever had a child in Midguard. He thought it possible, though his younger brother's overwhelming superiority complex may detest to that.

The retreating form of Lucian stirred Thor from his musing. Blue eyes trailing downward, he allowed himself the pleasure, to, as Midguardians say, 'Laugh his ass off' at the man spread eagled (badumm, tch) on the kitchen tile at his feet. He was rewarded by the flipping of said man's birdie. (Don't act like you didn't see another pun coming)

As Lucian strolled casually down the hallways of Starks not-so-humble-abode, he overheard three voices as he came upon the stairway.

"Loki, we aren't negotiating, your father has sentenced you to public service, which is to be served here, with you being an Avenger. It could be worse."

Steve's voice, ugh, what a golden boy.

The deep, and admittedly silky voice of Loki became clear, "Fine, but don't expect me to behave at all times. I am still the God of Mischeif, and there is only so much you can ask of a god."

There snarky voice of Tony chimed in, much to Lucian's annoyance, "Good stuff Capsicle. Oh, and Reindeer Games? Don't bother trying to toss me out any windows, had 'em all reinforced and locked to the teeth."

"I would only dream of it, Stark."

One could almost hear Loki's smirk, and they didn't even have to imagine Tony's narrowed eyes.

Lucian was caught off guard when Loki and Tony came up the stairs. Effectively, he acted as if he just happened to be walking up the stairs.

In that second, gold met green, and the silent exchange there was near impossible to miss. Loki's mouth turned upward slightly, nearly in sync with Lucian's. Lucian could tell, they were going to get along, wonderfully.

Tony watched, nearly feeling left out. So, he decided to introduce the two, "Loki, this is Lucian, Lucian, this is Loki. Yeah, so, do your weird magic shit together now, or whatever the fuck you magic dudes do."

Lucian smirked lightly, chuckling, "So you are Loki, hmm? Been seeing your face ontop of crowds a lot, lately. I take it this so called organization took you into custody against your will as well?"

Loki sighed, falling in step beside the younger man, "You have no idea."

Tony was next to Lucian, and awkwardly enough, he felt a bit of envy for the man closer to the emerald eyed god. That was worrying, oh well.

"Sorry to interrupt the soul sister session here, but I feel like the third wheel here. I need to show you both to your rooms, pronto."

Loki growled in disdain, but obliged along with a sneering Lucian.

"Shit, you two are too much alike.", Tony walked with the pair, stopping at a black mahogany door, opening it, he stepped inside.

The room was a soothing hue of green, black accents here and there with gold trim. The bed was large, and seemed extremely comfortable. It had personalized hints as well, much to Loki's surprise.

Bookshelves lined the walls, and a few movies were in the cabinet of a luxurious entertainment center.

"This is Loki's room, Thor told me what you liked, and, I- umm- tried to make it feel like home."

How odd, Lucian watched as Stark rubbed the back of his neck gingerly, whilst Loki seemed actually pleased, "Well, Stark, this will suffice, thank you.", it was an awkward moment, and Tony nodded quickly, speed walking out with a bemused Lucian in tow.

As Loki's door closed, Lucian hissed in protest, "Unhand me! Immediately!", Tony ignored him completely, dragging the surprisingly strong Lucian to a light brown mahogany door three doors down from Loki's room.

"I don't know much about you, so we'll make renovations later. Here are the basics, bed, entertainment, bathroom, done.", Tony seemed rushed as he pushed Lucian into the room, with brown and black walls, two lamps, and a small bed. Weaving a sigh, the now alone Lucian sat on his bed.

Alone? Well, that was nothing new for the throwaway.

* * *

**Phew, hope I didn't kill you guys on this one. ;^+^ Updates shall be frequent, and of course I love it when you guys rate and review. 3**


	4. Chapter 3 Hawkward

**Well, 60 views by now. -o-; I was a bit worried for a second there. I'm glad you all are reading this, truly, and I really appreciate your visits. :D**

**DISCLAIMER- As always, Lucian is mine, Loki and Avengers are Marvels. (Lucky, lucky group they are...)**

* * *

**~Three days later~**

_Knock knock knock_.

Lucian was stirred by the persistent sound of someone at his bedroom door. Mumbling in annoyance, he opened the door. The young magician's sleep clothes were some indigo pants, and a matching shirt with gold trim. His curly black locks were messy, gold eyes dull with the deep magic induced slumber he had been in.

Before him, was the same, strawberry blonde, Miss Pots, and Steve. Lucian stared at them, eyes asking, 'The fuck you want?' more than his mouth ever could. Pepper answered his unspoken question with practiced authority, "We are taking you out to get some clothes. No limit, we're on Tony's budget."

Didn't she know how to make a man smile, or what?

Lucian grinned, all grogginess forgotten as he snapped his fingers. In a split second, his hair was stylishly teased, he had on a pair of black jeans, a plain indigo tee, and his favorite leather jacket over it. Steve kind of stared on in awe. It was amazing to know magic was real, but seeing it in action, was just that. Amazing. Lucian stared at him for a second, inquiring, "Is there anything wrong, Rogers? You act as if you have never seen magic before, surely Loki has displayed it before your team." The super soldier smiled warmly, shaking his head, "It's hard to marvel at something when it's trying to blast you into buildings."

Taking a moment, Lucian nodded with a dry chuckle, "Fair enough."

As they departed, Tony emerged from the kitchen, whistling an off tune, and he passed Loki's slightly cracked open door. He peeked in, pleased to see a slender form on it's side, silently sleeping. Tony Stark, being himself, stepped in, eyes locked on Loki.

Hot damn, the guy was _fine._

Tony bit the bottom of his lip, and as he kept staring, his eyes travelled downward, tracing the elegant slope of his slowly rising and falling side. Tony looked back up at the god's angular face, only too see him staring back.

Tony turned a bright shade of red, his blush deep as Loki stared at him in in utter amusement, "Do you like what you see?", his voice was low, taunting, even. Tony was still staring, this time in a nervous way. Loki chuckled, a surprisingly pleasant sound coming from the trickster, and he repeated, "Do you like what you see?"

"Uh-Well yeah."

"Good, then this won't be awkward."

Loki leant up, standing to put a cold hand behind Tony's neck, and kissed the billionaire with a passion that shocked him. Tony was stunned for second, but smiled, leaning into the Aesir. Obviously this wasn't Loki's first rodeo, nope. As much as the other Avengers said he needed to get laid, get a girlfriend, Tony was sure, that since the god had this skill, he definitely, was not a pure little angel of virginity. Nope.

As their lips parted, Tony sighed softly, his nose behind Loki's ear as they now both caught their breath. Loki leant back, smiling slightly as he stared into Tony's brown eyes.

"Now, tell me, how long was it going to take you to kiss me?"

"I was planning to try and put mistletoe here and there and seduce you."

"Oooh, how cute."

Tony smiled, his nose brushing Loki's neck softly, and only then, did the two notice Clint's shocked face, and frozen form.

"I didn't know you guys were a couple!"

Loki and Tony both jumped, pulling him into the room and shutting the door with haste. Thor, at the moment, was watching TV, and Odin knows what would happen if he heard.

"Barton, shut. The. Fuck. Up. We literally _just_ became a couple. I don't need that oaf Thor trying to bludgeon my new boyfriend, right, Tony?"

Tony's heart fluttered. He called him Tony. The billionaire looked like he just got every birthday and Christmas all wrapped up in one day. He just nodded, the glee clear on his face as Loki grinned in that devilish way of his.

Hawkeye took a moment to process this, but then he started grin along.

"Fuck yeah, I'm the first to know. Like a hawk boss."

"Now, don't tell anyone yet, we aren't sure how Thor is going to take it."

The agent nodded, and left, looking very pleased that he was the first to know.

~Later in a group chat~

Tony= OMG CLINT THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME

Clint= I had a feeling you two'd end up together, you look at him like he's the hottest thing ever

Tony= Yeah, I got him to get some regular clothes, HIS ASS LOOKS GREAT IN SKINNY JEANS

Clint= Oh wow xD

**Pepper has joined chat room**

Pepper= Who's ass?

Tony= Uh

Clint= Well

Tony= You

Clint= See

**Loki has joined chatroom**

Loki= Hey Tony ;) Miss Pots, me and him are a couple now :D

Pepper= Aww how cute congrats guys! :3

Tony= *O* Wait you're cool with it?

Clint=...hawkward

Pepper= Lol yeah I figured you two would end up dating

Loki= Me and Miss Pots talk frequently, Tony. I tell her about a lot of things xD

Tony= WHAT? I feel left out! This is unacceptable :(

Loki= Hush love, I'm coming up to your room, okay?

Tony= Yes please ;-;

Clint= EW you two sound domestic

Pepper= Lol, just got back with Lucian and Steve, we got Lucian a Stark Industries smart phone from your inventory like you said to Tony.

Tony= Clint, go kiss Nat, and thx Pepsi

Clint= FUUUUUUUUU-

**Clint logged out**

**Pepper logged out**

**Loki logged out**

**Tony logged out**

~Back in the tower~

Loki and Tony were perched on the love seat together, watching the movie Aliens, the first one to be exact, with the whole group. Clint and Natasha were sprawled out on the beanbag, with Natasha laying her head on the other agent's chest. Pepper was on the big couch with Steve and Bruce, with a huge pail of popcorn in the middle of the whole group. Lucian was chilling out on a recliner, watching in peace.

Was this what it felt like, to belong?

The wayward thought was interrupted by Thor carrying a platter, full to the brim with toasted pop tarts. "I have brought us the tarts of popping to share!", the god settled beside Bruce, only to end up staring at Tony and Loki.

Lucian frowned, but then, he began to understand the reason why the god was gawking.

Loki had his head resting on Tony's chest, arms wrapped around the billionaire's waist, and Tony's legs were tangled with his, the two looking very content. The only thing that kept Lucian's jaw up was the fact that his chin was rested on a pillow.

Thor, however, did not keep his composure.

"STARK GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BROTHER."

* * *

**Run Tony, RUN. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, which I found a whole lot more fun than the others. The chatroom was actually inspired by another story that I have read here, but unfortunately, I cannot find the original story. D,: Well, please rate and review, and be ready for quite a bit of updates. 3**


	5. Chapter 4 HOLY SHIT A BEAR

**GET READY FOR SOME WASTED AVENGERS! I apologize, I just love drunk people, they make great GIFs. Oh, and msgone, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. U**

**DISCLAIMER- I only own Lucian, not Loki or the Avengers. (Damnit)**

* * *

The whole group watched in confusion, anger, and surprise, every individual with a different expression. Lucian had surprise written all over his face, while Pepper and Clint seemed oddly pissed, Bruce, Steve and Natasha were confused as fuck, and the pair in question, looked defiant.

"No."

Thor bristled, lifting his hammer threateningly at Tony, "Get off of my kin, son of Stark, he is not one of your many whores to play with."

Lucian now began to bristle. Really? Was that even CALLED for. As he began to stand, fists balled up, Steve lay a hand on his shoulder in warning. Not that he cared, but, never mind.

Loki appeared livid, snarling in defense of his new partner, "You ARE NOT MY BROTHER, how dare you try and control me! This is MY life, and I shall spend it with whomever I PLEASE!", the two were still locked together in the embrace, but Tony let go of Loki, standing, head tilting up to growl intimidatingly to the god who stood in front of him.

"What _did you say?_"

Thor stared him down, hissing, "He is not your whore-"

Only to be cut off by Tony's fist, striking him square in the jaw. Thor staged a bit by the unexpected blow, recovering quickly, and he dove for the man.

Tony didn't give a fuck if he wasn't in his armor, no one, would ever say anything like that about his love for the raven haired man. Tony was so angry, that he didn't even notice the fact that he had broken his hand on Thor's face, adrenaline took care of the pain as he was meeting the god full force.

Steve jumped up to intervene, but he was dragged by Thor, and pulling him off was near impossible.

As everyone piled on, Loki jumped onto Thor's back, bare fists denting the metal of the other god's armor.

Lucian jumped up from his chair, shouting in an almost mother hen fashion, "THOR AND TONY! Enough is enough.", his hand shot forward, then ripped away from each other in flash. Suddenly, a gold flash appeared, and the two brawlers were floating in air. Thor was scrambling for leverage, while Tony was put down, and forced by Lucian's castings to sit.

"Thor, Loki is a grown ass man, and Tony loves him. If you can't be happy for him, than maybe you aren't as much of a _brother_ as you claim."

As Lucian restrained and scolded, Loki rushed to Tony's side, turning back to his fellow caster, voice hoarse with his worry, "I have him now." Lucian replied with a stiff nod, and he dropped his left hand, releasing Tony. Before the billionaire could jump up and pummel Thor, Loki lunged to scoop up his face in his long ivory hands, "Love, are you hurt? Did you get any injuries?", Tony was shocked by the other man fussing over him,but he just smiled wryly, trying to hide his broken hand that he was just beginning to feel, and failing terribly in the process.

"Let me see.", Loki's voice was soft, almost tender as he handled Stark's broken hand. He silently whispered a few words in a language only another magic user, such as Lucian, may understand. A green sparkles enveloped the hand for two seconds, and faded away. The throbbing in Tony's hand was steadied to a dull sting, and in return, Tony sighed in relief, leaning into the Mischief maker's chest.

As Lucian restrained him, Thor watched, a small look of guilt on his face.

"Loki?"

The voice returned was sour, and very frankly, pissed, "What?"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Of course he does, and I prefer you not refer to him as 'one who plays with whores'."

Thor cringed visibly at that, "I apologize brother, to both you and son of Stark."

Lucian promptly dropped him, angrily sitting back down. Pepper looked at him in awe, "Finally, I was getting tired of being the only one who could control these lunatics.", the gold eyed man smiled slightly, and Pepper took that as a 'Don't count on it'.

Tony stood, Loki at his side as they made off for the bar on the other side of the living room. Clint watched them, and he called out, "Where are you two going?"

Tony didn't even turn, and he answered, "We both need a drink."

At those words, they all got up and headed after them.

~After an hour of drinking~

There was heavy laughter as Thor, Steve and Tony played beer pong.

"Bitch I'mma have you, naked, for ten minutes in Times Square, if you don't make this."

Tony was busy threatening Steve, his slurred voice making it clear he was drunk. The blonde, however, couldn't get drunk, "No, Tony.", and he was answered by a dissatisfied grunt. Thor was only barely hammered (puns ftw) as he leant on Tony, bubbly as he began, "I am so sorry friend Tony, I hope you and Loki last until Ragnarok. I'm sure Fenrir will love you, though Vali may be hard to win over.", little did Stark know, Thor was referring to only a few of Loki's many children. Tony just laughed, teetering as his leant on the table for stability.

Natasha cursed as Bruce beat her in poker, his calm smile really starting to piss her off.

Then, there was a cry of shock in the kitchen, and Clint came stumbling out, crashing into Natasha, "Babe- THERE IS A BEAR EATING THOR'S POP TARTS.", he was ignored.

At least, until a small ball of fuzz rolled out of the kitchen, and into Lucian's lap.

He and Loki were trying to hide their laughs, but as the cute little face popped out of it's tucked position, the two burst out laughing. The cub hung onto Lucian's shirt as he fell back, squealing in delight at the 'ride'.

Steve jumped back, and Clint 'grunted' in 'manly surprise'.

"IT'S EATING LUCE!"

Thor picked up mjolnir, bellowing, "I SHALL SLAY THE CUTE BEAST FOR THE FAIR MAIDEN BARTON!"

As Loki caught his breath, he shook his head, putting out his hand, "No! This is Aeldurr! We summoned him! It's just a baby!", the words were mixed with a guffaw, and the man saying them was nearly suffocated by laughter. Lucian nodded in agreement, finally able to breathe as he pet Aeldurr's chin.

Tony stumbled toward Loki, slurring, "Heeyy, Luciaaan, gimme my boyfriend, we are going to go on a driiive, kay?" Loki chuckled softly, standing to hook his arm around Tony's waist.

"I will be taking him to try room, he's too drunk to know what he's saying. Goodnight everyone."

As the pair departed, Lucian and the tiny bear cub waved.

Loki smiled when Tony began to nuzzle into his neck, getting a bit grabby, too. "Taking me to bed? I like.", the god rolled his emerald eyes, opening his door, and closing it swiftly behind him. As if on que, Tony leant into the other man's embrace, softly kissing his neck, a sound rumbled in Loki's throat.

Almost like a purr, oh, Tony definitely loved that.

Running his hands up the trickster's back, Loki arched into his touch.

Tony smirked slightly. Loki was nearly cat like.

Like a cat, a sexy cat, none the less.

Loki sighed softly, kissing the other man in a slow, meaningful way, and lifting him, he dropped him on the bed.

"Sleep, you need it."

Tony groaned, "Tease."

The god smiled genuinely at that, "Oh, thank you love."

With a flick of the wrist, they were both in their bed clothes. Sliding into mobbed beside Tony, Loki could feel his arms wrapping around him, and Tony's lips on his ear as he whispered, "I love you."

The god was silent for a moment, throat tightening with the relief he felt, "I love you too, Tony."

* * *

**I'm a sucker for tender moments. c: Alright, I wanted to ask, who do you ship Lucian with? I know I said no OC pairing, but c'mon, Loki and Tony can't get all the action. :3 Vote through your reviews, I'm slightly leaning towards Steve... Thank you guys for the support, it really means a lot. 3**


End file.
